Truefolk
Dwarves - Truefolk The direct translation of their name in their own tongue means, ‘Real People’ Home Nations/Region: Anywhere there is an exploitable resource you will find Truefolk; when a new one appears their kin are not far behind. It is often said that an area is heading for economic depression when its Truefolk begin leaving the area. They primarily organize themselves into independent city-states. Life span: Long-lived Truefolk can reach their late hundreds. They are considered mature at forty and pregnancies last two years. Physical Appearance: Slightly taller and thinner than “The Lesser Folk”, they stand just shorter than an average man's shoulder. They tend to be clean shaven or have elaborate mustaches or goatees, as having an unkempt beard gives the impression you cannot afford a barber. They dress in expensive dyes and adorn themselves with metallic colors; they're also very fond of loud exotic bird feathers, especially in large, stiff-brimmed or cloth hats. Members of the Fortuneless Cohort, the most infamous Truefolk muscle-for-hire, tend to tattoo their bodies and faces with the images of coins, and their weapons and armor are almost always decorated in motifs depicting wealth. Origin: The Truefolk of Dwarvenkind believe they have always existed. They give little thought to their origins beyond the fact that they exist now. A creation story is not a monetizable resource. Faith: Though there is advantage to worshipping members of the Deck, The Truefolk are not daft; Gods are fickle and often temporary. Long ago, they began worshipping the most successful of their own kind in a form of ancestor worship. When their great merchants pass from the world, it is only really their flesh that goes to the pigs. Many of the large families have deceased ancestors serving on their board of directors and their knowledge is of incredible value. Eventually, as more successful members pass away, the ghosts of older ancestors will slowly fade from existence and be free to go wherever such beings go. While strong ancestors are invaluable assets; ultimately, that is all they are. Upon their death, they cannot persist as head of a family and their wealth is distributed according to their will. This distribution is highly ritualized and considered more important than the actual disposal of the body, since the wealth and legacy of the ancestor will endure. Culture: For The Truefolk, every aspect of life has a monetary value and a cost. Life. Love. Happiness. Peace. War. Death. No decision is made without weighing the potential value. This often exemplifies itself in surprising ways within their society. Slavery is looked down upon not because it is considered immoral but because it is ineffective. An employee is paid an accountable wage and is expected to take care of himself. Where as a slave must be cared for and the options for releasing one, without losing the coin already invested in them, is limited. Indentured servitude is common though and a viable option for excess children within a family. Along similar lines, those who spend time in prison are expected to pay back all that was invested in them (food, shelter, etc). Effort and time are not enough to clear a debt; only coin. The Truefolk see themselves as the only society that really matters. As such, their people have intrinsic value which leads to them being incredibly generous and willing to help each other. While a simple monetary value cannot be placed on thankfulness and appreciation, the owing of favors carries a heavy weight on both the offering and accepting of these “gifts.” Their incredible concern and willingness to help their own kind is only matched by their raw disdain and apathy towards any race other than their own, including "The Lesser Folk." They do not ‘hate’ other races; they simply have less value than a Truefolk. Cruelty towards a lesser race is viewed as wasteful like beating a horse or kicking a cat. Although, a non-Truefolk with skills and trade is appreciated that does not mean they will want them seated at their table. They will; however, give credit where it's due and show off the fruits of labor for which they pay top coin. Marriage and divorce are both common enough. The traditional Truefolk wedding is normally done in the nude, as they are entering into a contract with that person, not their possessions. A prenuptial agreement is not necessary as perfect ledger-keeping and clear lines of possession are standard for the culture. Despite the appearance of a ‘peaceful’ existence, their society can be very ruthless. The average Truefolk does not engage in physical violence but this has little to do with their willingness to perform such acts. In their opinion, if you are not wealthy enough to pay someone else to bloody their hands then you are not a very successful Truefolk. This is reinforced by their legal system as only those who perform the actual act of murder are charged - conspirators are not. For personal protection, only the least fortunate will bear arms while the Truefolk will hire members of the Fortuneless Cohort to act as bodyguards. Being able to afford the services of the most ruthless Pauper Lords can even improve their status. The only real measure of a Truefolk's place in society is one's ability to accrue wealth. While some families and clans are traditionally patriarchal or matriarchal, the head of household is always the one with the most net worth regardless of gender. Families tend to not be particularly large as additional mouths to feed are seen as a very large investment of time and money. It is not uncommon for excess children to be given to the Fortuneless Cohort. The Fortuneless Cohort is comprised of the dredges of society. Lead by the Pauper Lords, they are Truefolk who have lost all value; regardless of their efforts, most who become bankrupt or shamed can never live down their past. Debtors, excessive children, idealists, socialists; all find their way to the Cohort eventually. For most, it is the last place where they can get a meal. Despite their position, Cohorts have value, though It is the final value a failing Truefolk can attain. Those who embrace their inner Fortuneless tend to thrive as a brutal and cold-blooded fighting force. A common saying among the Truefolk, denoting how worthless someone or something is - “A Fortuneless wouldn't pick you up on the way out of the city,” due to their willingness to take anything and everything. Occasionally through extreme and exceptional service, a Pauper Lord may be relieved of their title. They are considered a head of house and their cohort is raised up as either family or employees of their former Lord. Slang: Auditors - Assassin, those who take the last coin a person owns. Lesser Dwarf - The Dwarven People Both believe the other to be an evolution of their castaways. Category:Dark Tides: Lore